


gansey fucking dies

by chikookulfi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Out of Character, Post-Canon, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikookulfi/pseuds/chikookulfi
Summary: Meanwhile, elsewhere, Henry and Blue were smoking a joint and debating what to do over a small matter. That matter was Gansey's dead body in the backseat.





	gansey fucking dies

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Henry and Blue were smoking a joint and debating what to do over a small matter. That matter was Gansey's dead body in the backseat.  
  
Earlier, they had stopped to admire some mountains. After all, how could you stop in the Smokies and not look at the mountains? They'd taken a ride around and found a scenic overlook. A grassy field lay before them, dwindling off into forest, the hills turning into periwinkle mountains far away.  
  
"Let's stop here and take a selfie!" suggested Henry. Henry tended to get very depressed if he didn't get a selfie of everything beautiful. He said this was something Asian people did and neither Blue nor Gansey felt comfortable opening up that can of worms.  
  
They got out. Blue admired the view for a few moments before squatting to inspect some wild marijuana. Henry began taking as many selfies as he possibly could. How could he show off the mountains and his outfit, was the real question-  
  
Blue probably didn't smell it because her nose was fucked up from years of her aunties burning weird kinds of incense and herbs around her, but Henry instantly smelled the scent of fear. It was probably coming from the puddle of urine Gansey was currently making. Gansey made eye contact with Henry.  
  
"There's something on my head," said Gansey, trying and failing to keep his voice level. Henry wasn't a fucking idiot, so he could guess his friend was worried that the thing on his head was a bee.  
  
Henry walked over to check. Sure enough, a big, juicy honeybee had landed in Gansey's luscious hair. Maybe he should swat it away?  
  
No. He had to help Gansey face his fear.  
  
"Gansey... I told you before." Henry sexually tucked a lock of Ganseys hair behind his ear, being careful to avoid the bee, "If you can't be unafraid, be afraid and happy."  
  
"Henry. I am about to die."  
  
"With that attitude, you already have."  
  
Suddenly the little bee friend flew away. Henry waved at it. Gansey fell to the ground, seizing. His face began to swell. He began to piss his pants even more.  
  
Henry backed away to save his shoes. "Now, now. I didn't mean that happy. Take it easy."  
  
Gansey stopped then and lay motionless on the ground.  
  
_Oh shit,_ Henry realized. _I forgot he was actually allergic to those. Dang._  
  
Blue, arms full of weed, came over. "I think we should get going- what happened to him?"  
  
"Uhm... I don't know how to say it in English," lied Henry.  
  
"Okay. I respect that because immigrants make this country great. Fuck Trump." She fistbumped him, then turned back to Gansey. "Ugh. He peed everywhere. Why do men always do that?"  
  
"To assert their dominance?"  
  
"He certainly wasn't doing that last night," mumbled Blue.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." She crouched down, carefully avoiding the pee, and put her hand on Gansey's neck.  
  
"Yep, he's dead. Darn," she sighed. "I really liked that guy. He was my true love."  
  
"There's plenty of fish in the sea," Henry told her.  "Although I wish I had spent more time in dark underground caverns with him. You know," he added quickly, "discussing our trauma."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is abrupt bc I wrote this at 12am while procrastinating and I ran out of energy  
> If you read this all the way through bless your soul


End file.
